Stereotypical
by Rose Lynx
Summary: Set in the epilogue, 19 years later, four first-years- Jaime, Cedar, Iris and Ozzie- are attending Hogwarts along with Albus, James, Rose, Scorpius, and various other Potters and Weasleys, trying to prove that Gryffindors aren't always idiots, Hufflepuffs aren't always weak, Ravenclaws aren't always stuck-up and Slytherins aren't always wicked. Of course, after going to Honeydukes.


Stereotypical

"Honey, did you remember to pack your emergency first aid kit?"

"Mamá! That's what Madam Pomfrey's for! Besides, what's the chance of me getting hurt?"

"I wouldn't trust that señora with the life of my goldfish. And anyways, when I was in school, there was a Triwizard Tournament, dementors swarming around the school, Death Eaters attacking-

"I get it, mamá, you're ancient. Now can I go?"

"Jamie Benicio Caldera, don't you speak to your mother like that!" Mrs. Caldera turned a scathing gaze onto her son, who shivered and quickly embraced her.

"Bye, love you!" Eagerly, he grabbed his cart while his mother kissed his cheek tenderly.

"Just be careful, cariño. It's your first year, after all."

"I will, mamá." And with that, the young boy vanished, leaving behind his sentimental mother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Miss Van Buiren!"

Slowly, Cedar turned, gazing at her maid with blank, amber eyes.

"Y- um- that is, good luck." The maid's voice was nervous, streaked with a German accent, and it was so familiar that the first-year felt a pang of homesickness. Nevertheless, Cedar nodded soundlessly in acceptance, not a hint of emotion in her features, and the maid bowed, bustling back.

Turning, she headed to the platform, brushing past a girl conversing heatedly with her parents in a foreign language. Their eyes met for a mere second, the girl's almond shaped eyes flickering with a startled emotion, and then Cedar swept past, letting her waist-length, straight golden hair conceal her surprise. Papa had taught her to never let anyone see any emotion. It was a weakness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ozzie!"

Recognizing his sister's melodious voice and thick Indian accent, Osric Maharaj whipped around excitedly. "Andy! You came!"

Andrea Maharaj giggled, ruffling her brother's hair. "Of course I came! I wouldn't miss seeing you off, Ozzie. Ah, I remember when I was in Hogwarts…"

"Ah! Andy, I'm going to miss the Hogwarts Express!" Osric flung his arms around his sister affectionately before dashing off to his destination.

Andrea sighed nostalgically. "Take care!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Iris Nakamura was never one to give in. So when her parents refused to let her bid farewell to her muggle friend, who lived just a minute away, she argued with them for quite a while.

And that is how she was late to the Hogwarts Express.

Panting, Iris rushed onto the train, breathing a sigh of relief. Unfortunately, the train gave an abrupt start and she let out a squeal as she tumbled to the ground and into a compartment. Glancing up in horror, she found herself at the feet of two startled children.

The shorter one, a young girl with fiery ginger hair and warm blue eyes, giggled, while the other, a boy with spiky blonde hair and fierce grey eyes, scowled and turned away.

"Um, hi. I'm Iris Nakamura, first-year." Iris dusted herself off, standing up.

"Well, hello there," the girl greeted amiably. "I'm Rose Weasley, and this is Scorpius Malfoy. We're first-years too."

Iris's eyes shone at the mention of Weasley. "Oh! Weasley? My mum told me a lot of stories about the Weasley family! My hair tips are dyed red," she lifted a strand of jet black hair with a scarlet tip, "to commemorate the Weasley twins. They're my heroes! See, I'm kind of a troublemaker. Their pranks were so clever!" Her dark eyes glimmered in admiration.

Rose nodded eagerly. "Yeah, Uncle George tells me all about the tricks he and Uncle Fred pulled! You should meet him sometime!"

Before Iris could respond, Scorpius snorted. "Pure-blood, half-blood or muggle-born?"

Rose whipped around to glare at her companion. "Scorpius!"

"Half-blood," Iris responded unsurely.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Scorpius, it doesn't matter."

The blonde scoffed, but begrudgingly shut his mouth.

"So, Iris, where are you from?" Rose questioned, ignoring the groan from her companion.

"Um, Japan," Iris informed absentmindedly, more focused on the alluring scent of food.

"Oh, Japan, huh?" Rose replied. "Um…kawaii!"

Iris stared, the thought of creamy melted chocolate fading slightly from her mind in her confusion. "What?"

"Uh…never mind," the ginger muttered sheepishly. "So, what's your favourite food on the trolley? The lady'll be coming by soon."

Iris nodded eagerly as the conversation was directed into a topic that she could speak for hours about: food.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jamie frowned. "What do you mean I can't sit here?"

"I mean," the brunette drawled, "that you simply can't sit here. Are you deaf, boy?"

The boy sighed. "Look, ese, I can't find a spot. So I'd rather you'd move over."

The dark-haired twins exchanged a glance, and the girl shook her head, her brother smirking. "Well, ese," the boy said in a mocking tone, "why don't you sit by Mister Hulk over there?"

Jamie's bewildered gaze snapped to the direction that a slender finger, complete with a sickening shade of pink nail polish, was pointing triumphantly at. Sitting there was a boy around his age, busying himself with sorting through the contents of his pockets.

Confused, Jamie made his way over to the boy, wondering why his tormentors had called the young wizard 'Mister Hulk'. He bore no resemblance to the colossal, green monster Jamie had been shown in younger years.

As he approached, the boy glanced up quickly, looking confused and frazzled, and grinned at Jaime. "Hey! Whassup?"

"Um, can I sit here?" Jaime mumbled.

The boy nodded vigorously. "Sure! Excuse the mess, I'm trying to find my bag of Galleons…"

"I guess you won't be in Hufflepuff, then," Jaime teased. "I'm Jaime Caldera." He offered his hand.

The boy shook it eagerly. "Osric Maharaj. But you can call me Ozzie." He put his hand down again, and something slid down from the sleeve of his crinkled robes. "Oh! There're the Galleons!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cedar gazed emotionlessly into the rippling surface of her two-way mirror. Karolin, a young woman of twenty-two who was Cedar's attendant (and only true friend) was on the other side, sniffling and wiping tears away while muttering about being lonely. Karolin was the only other person, besides Cedar's parents, who didn't call her 'Miss Van Buiren'.

As she half-listened to her weeping attendant, she caught a movement out of the corner of her eye. The boy with dark hair who had been dozing ever since she had arrived was stirring, probably caused by the loud scuffling in the compartment behind them.

"I've got to go, Karolin," Cedar told her in a low voice, tucking the mirror away and grabbing her pile of books instead. She didn't want to be questioned by this strange boy.

There was a soft yawn. "Mmmmm…James? James, where're you?"

Cedar raised an eyebrow behind the fresh pages of her book, but didn't dare to make a sound.

"Umm…hi there, random girl."

Sighing, she lowered her book. "Hello."

"Uh…"

The scuffling from behind suddenly stopped, and a disheveled-looking brunette peeked out from the seat in front. "What's going on back here? Ey, Albus, you've got a new girl!"

"What?! James! No! I just woke up!"

James leaned over more. "Hey, beautiful. Sorry, my brother Albus is always awkward with the ladies. I'm James Sirius Potter, and this is my uncomfortable brother, Albus Severus Potter."

"James!"

Cedar sighed. She had really hoped that she wouldn't get into this drama. "I'm Cedar Van Buiren."

"James!" a high-pitched voice called, muffled by the seat separating them. "Can we finish this?"

Albus looked at his brother, shocked. "Are you snogging a girl back there?"

It was James' turn to blush. "What? No! Jason Longbottom is over there!"

"So you're snogging Jason Longbottom?!"

"NO! We were having a fight over the chocolate frogs!"

"James Potter, if I don't taste something nice in the next ten seconds I'll-"

Albus burst into laughter and even Cedar smirked. James just turned a brighter shade of scarlet, and could be heard distinctly telling Jason to 'word his sentences better'.

_**So, that was the first chapter. What do you guys think? What shippings do you want (I know it's too early to decide, but…)? Rose/Scorpius is already established :) **_

_**~ Rose Lynx **_


End file.
